Secuestrados
by Eridor
Summary: Mientras persiguen a un sospechoso, Lisbon y Jane son secuestrados. Pero las cosas no acaban ahí...
1. Secuestro

-Sé que usted la mató.

Jane pronunció aquella acusación con firmeza y un tono grave, clavando sus intensos y acusatorios ojos azules en el hombre. Éste, trémulo, esquivaba su mirada, acorralado.

-Hace dos horas que han encontrado su cuerpo. -balbuceó a modo de débil defensa, intentando hacer frente a su mirada.

-Usted la quería. -prosiguió Jane, impasible. -Fue incapaz de soportar que fuese a aceptar ese trabajo en África. La agarró, ella resbaló, se golpeó y murió. -Jane negó con la cabeza, fingiendo abatimiento. -Si supiera cuántos casos así nos llegan. Llamó a la ambulancia, pero se asustó y...

Se cortó cuando el hombre, viéndose completamente acorralado, derribó la mesa y echó a correr. Jane saltó hacia atrás, evitando el golpe.

-...Huyó. -concluyó. Lisbon, vigilando el interrogatorio, ya había echado a correr tras el hombre a toda mecha.

Tras una vacilación, Jane corrió también tras ellos.

* * *

Lisbon se ahorró gritarle que parase por enésima vez. Jadeante, se volvió hacia la fila de coches que aguardaban a que el semáforo se pusiese verde.

Corrió hacia el primero justo antes de que arrancase y subió al asiento del copiloto. Jane, que la había visto, subió detrás.

- ¡CBI! -gritó al asustado jovenctio que conducía. Durante un momento se preguntó si tendría la edad suficiente. - ¡Siga a ese hombre, ya!

Él arrancó justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba de color.

Sin embargo, el presunto asesino pronto se detuvo. Hizo un breve saludo hacia el coche.

Atónitos, Lisbon y Jane vieron cómo su conductor, olvidado todo su temor, le devolvía el saludo.

- ¿Qué estás...? -dijo Lisbon sin perder los nervios, oliéndose algo grave.

El joven, sujetando el volante con la mano izquierda, rodeó rápidamente su cuello con su mano libre.

-Si no se calla, la mato. -le dijo a Jane.

Él, petrificado y atónito, no se movió.

Lisbon le dirigió una rápida mirada. Y Jane leyó en sus ojos, tan hábilmente como siempre.

_Destrúyele_, le decía.

-Asumo que no te envía John el Rojo. -empezó, tenso y sin rastro de su habitual habilidad con las palabras.

La única respuesta fue un suave gemido de Lisbon, que Jane interpretó como dolor ante un aumento de la presión en su cuello.

-No. -dijo el otro parcamente. Jane no lo intentó más, preocupado por Lisbon. Se centró en la carretera. Tenía que grabarse a fuego en la memoria qué carreteras tomaban.

El otro condujo durante poco tiempo. Ya a las afueras de Sacramento, aparcó frente a un edificio pequeño y de un solo piso, aparentemente abandonado.

-Vamos. -dijo, quitándole a Lisbon la pistola. Salieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Una vez fuera, encañonó a Jane. -Adentro.

Echaron a andar, muy despacio. El joven silbó, atrayendo la atención de Lisbon. Le lanzó un manojo de llaves, que ella cazó al vuelo. Se volvió e intentó encontrar la llave adecuada para poder entrar.

- ¿No piensas decirnos quién...? -empezó Jane. El otro giró rápidamente la pistola entre sus manos y le golpeó con la culata.

Jane se desplomó sin un quejido.

- ¡Jane! -gritó Lisbon, tirando las llaves sobre la arena del suelo y agachándose a su lado. Cuando comprobó que tenía pulso, se obligó a calmarse. _Le está bien empleado por bocazas. _se dijo mientras alzaba sus ojos verdes, encendidos por la rabia, hacia el cañón de su propia pistola, que apuntaba ahora directamente a su rostro.

-Ambos sabemos que, si no te apuntase a ti, no se callaría. -dijo el chico. Hizo una mueca de resignación. -Y, si te apuntase a ti, intentarías huir. Llévale dentro. -ordenó. Lisbon apretó los dientes y arrastró a Jane.

El almacén era pequeño y vacío, salvo por una colchoneta tirada en el suelo. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lisbon fue su asfixiante atmósfera; pese a que fuera atardecía, hacía un calor insufrible allí dentro.

Dejó a Jane sobre la colchoneta como buenamente pudo y se volvió, a tiempo para oír la puerta cerrarse.

Se aseguró de que la herida de Jane no sangraba y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes.

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

* * *

Jane abrió los ojos.

Al principio, solo veía una luz muy brillante, pero poco a poco logró enfocar un techo destartalado que no reconoció.

Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre un codo.

-Lisbon. -llamó suavemente. Ella, sin su chaqueta y con la camisa remangada, alzó la cabeza. Corrió junto a él y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, alegando:

-No sabemos si tienes una hemorragia, Jane.

Él debía sentirse realmente mal, porque obedeció sin una protesta.

Sus claros ojos recorrieron nuevamente el techo. No tuvo cuerpo para preguntar por su mancha de Elvis.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -murmuró con voz ronca.

-En aquel edificio que nos enseñó. Creo que es un almacén. Me obligó a arrastrarte dentro y nos encerró.

- ¿No dijo nada?

-No. Ni nos ha quitado la cartera para ver un número al que pedir un rescate.

Jane, con el brazo cubriendo los ojos, azuzó a sus torpes neuronas a quitarse las telarañas. Mientras, Lisbon esperaba alguna pregunta, preocupada.

- ¿Y los móviles?

Ella suspiró con alivio.

-No hay cobertura.

-Nos han secuestrado y no sabemos quién ni para qué. Vaya situación. -observó. - ¿Hay ventanas?

-Demasiado altas. Hay dos puertas, pero no he conseguido que cedan.

-No te resignes, Lisbon. -le aconsejó, antes de sumirse ambos en el silencio.

* * *

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Despierta! -le gritó por enésima vez, sin atreverse a zarandearle.

Finalmente, Jane abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella disimuló su alivio.

-No deberías gastar tus energías así. No tenemos agua ni comida. -le reprochó él con algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Creí que estabas en coma, idiota. -le espetó, apartándose. No le dijo que se había quedado dormida a su lado, igual que no confesaría jamás lo sola que le hacía sentirse pensar que estaba muerto. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mareado, pero mejor. -dijo, levantándose con su ayuda. Miró por la ventana. - ¿Está amaneciendo?

-Sí. Tal vez tengas razón, y debería haberme contenido, pero...

-_Tengo _razón. -dijo Jane. Ella le ignoró.

-...Pero tengo que hacer algo. Cuanto antes encontremos la forma de escapar, mejor, ¿no?

-No; si no la hay, solo gastamos fuerzas.

-Gracias por compartir tu optimismo, Jane, pero no te he pedido ayuda. -le respondió ásperamente. Comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de la pared, buscando cualquier grieta.

-Aún. -concretó Jane alegremente, uniéndose a ella.

Lisbon solo respondió con un gruñido.

La búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Ambos cruzaron una mirada, frustrados. Jane, cansado, se apoyó sobre la pared. Lisbon comenzó a recorrer el almacén como una fiera enjaulada.

-Cálmate. No pretenden matarnos. -dijo para animarla, pero aún estaba algo torpe. Ella se detuvo y le miró, furiosa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Jane? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar seguro de algo así?

-Porque no me disparó para acallarme, sino que me golpeó, que también deja marca en un cadáver. Si quisiesen matarnos sin dejar huella, no habría hecho algo así. Si no te dejases llevar por el miedo te habrías dado cuenta, Lisbon.

-No tengo miedo. -dijo ella muy despacio, amenazadora.

-Claro que sí. Te han encerrado conmigo, y no sabes ni quién ni porqué. La situación está fuera de tu control, y eso te asusta.

-Cállate, Jane. -dijo, sintiéndose también muy cansada.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo grave.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo que ver con nuestro secuestro? -ironizó ella, dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Mataron a aquella mujer, Lisa Hawley, para poder atraparnos, Lisbon. -dijo Jane, frustrado por no haber sabido verlo. -Y su marido, Hawley, la mató sólo para poder cazarnos. ¿Cuánto hay que pagar a un hombre para que mate a una mujer con la que lleva siete años casado?

-Millones de dólares, supongo. -dijo Lisbon con los ojos cerrados. -Maldita sea, qué buen actor era ese Hawley. Engañó a su mujer, a ti... y a mí. Supongo que... somos valiosos.

-Lisbon, ¿estás bien? -dijo Jane, mirándola fijamente. Ella se apartó la melena rizada del rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-No me gusta el calor. -admitió. Jane soltó un bufido.

-Vaya, mejor para ti.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jane.

-Por una vez, confesaré que estoy en blanco. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Lisbon alzó su vista hacia las ventanas. Jane siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Ésa es la única vía de escape.

- ¿No llevas ni doce horas secuestrada, y ya quieres tirarte por una ventana? -bromeó Jane.

-Me alegra que al menos uno de nosotros conserve el sentido del humor. -gruñó Lisbon, enterrando nuevamente su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Tú nunca has tenido sentido del humor conmigo, Lisbon.

-Yo _sí _creo que quieren matarnos. Con este calor y sin agua, no hay otra posibilidad...

-Confía en mí, Lisbon. -dijo en tono conciliador. - ¿Cuánto pesas?

Ella ni siquiera alzó la cabeza, en señal de profundo desdén ante sus desvaríos.

-Hablo en serio, Lisbon. -protestó Jane ante su silencio.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es convivir con alguien que sabe lo que piensas? -dijo ella de golpe.

-Sé lo difícil que es estar con alguien indescifrable. -respondió con suavidad. Se instaló un denso silencio hasta que Jane volvió a hablar. -Replantearé la pregunta. ¿Crees que podría contigo?

-Creo que es mejor que primero me digas para qué quieres saberlo.

-Bueno, ¿crees que podría alzarte hasta una ventana?

Lisbon alzó la mirada hacia ellas, calibrando la distancia y su peso.

-Creo que sí. -dijo con cautela. La mirada de Jane se iluminó.

-Eso creía yo. Ayúdame a buscar algo con lo que romper el cristal...

-Aquí no han dejado nada, Jane. -dijo Lisbon, sacando su móvil de su chaqueta, tirada en el suelo, y entregándoselo.

Jane apuntó con cuidado y lo tiró, con certera puntería y fuerza suficiente como para romper el cristal. Después, ayudó a Lisbon a encaramarse hasta la ventana.

Desde el suelo, Jane observó cómo, durante un fugaz instante, una mueca de dolor cruzaba el rostro de Lisbon.

Pero ella lo eliminó enseguida mientras se sentaba, cuidando de no caer.

-Esto está muy alto, necesitaremos algo en lo que caer... Pásame la colchoneta, Jane.

Él obedeció, displicente. Lisbon la tiró al suelo y después se volvió hacia Jane.

Le tendió su mano izquierda.

-Vamos, te toca saltar. -le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Poco después, ambos habían logrado subir. Lisbon, con su agilidad de policía, saltó sobre la colchoneta. Jane saltó tras ella, más torpemente.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo una gota de sangre sobre la arena.

-Vámonos de aquí. -dijo Lisbon, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Ella echó a andar por el borde de la carretera.

Jane tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

* * *

Fin del primer capi y su nueva edición, corregidos errores. Salu2

Vuelven las clases y toda esa mierda, y como podéis ver no estoy demasiado alegre, así que estoy baja de ánimo y tiempo libre. Bueno, las buenas nuevas: adelanto que he retomado el tercer capi de este fic. A ver si logro abstraerme de las clases completándolo.

Como decía la primera edición, "aprovecho para aventurar que intentará ser un fic largo" (no demasiado, suelo pasar de fics de diez capis porque no me gusta andar pendiente...) "y que no estoy segura sobre cómo seguirá, así que es posible que quede inacabado" ¿o con un final poco apropiado? WTF?


	2. Fuga

-Tenemos que estar cerca. -le dijo Jane cuando se situó a su lado. Lisbon, pálida y sudorosa, siguió andando, imperturbable.

Jane sacó una tela negra de su bolsillo. Con un cristal que había cogido, la rasgó y agarró a Lisbon del hombro.

Ella se volvió, enfadada, pero Jane agarró su mano derecha, llena de sangre. Jane se fijó en el profundo corte que presentaba. Sin decir nada, la envolvió, firmemente. Lisbon aguantó la cura sin un quejido.

-Cómo pudiste creer que me engañarías... -dijo Jane, terminando de anudar la tela. Miró a Lisbon a los ojos, dolido.

-Perdona. -murmuró Lisbon. -Ni siquiera sé lo que hago...

Jane se apartó de ella, sabiendo que no le gustaba su cercanía.

-Ten fe, Lisbon. Llegaremos a la ciudad y todo acabará. La sede del CBI está cerca de las afueras de Sacramento...

-Viene un coche. -cortó Lisbon, alerta. Saltó a los matorrales de la cuneta. Jane la siguió.

- ¿Y qué? -dijo desconcertado. Lisbon le ignoró, estudiando atentamente la furgoneta que pasó a toda velocidad.

-Es la misma en la que nos trajeron aquí. -musitó Lisbon. Jane se alegró de ver que su instinto policíaco se ponía en marcha. -Va a descubrir que no estamos... Tenemos que seguir, Jane.

Salió de nuevo a la carretera y echó a andar con decisión.

-Tal vez no deberíamos salir a la carretera. -dijo Jane, poniéndose a su altura.

-Avanzamos más rápido que si...

- ¡Coche! -advirtió Jane. Ambos se ocultaron de nuevo.

La furgoneta volvía, más despacio que a la ida.

Jane cogió una piedra y, con su letal puntería –tal vez recuerdo de su infancia en una feria-, la arrojó contra la luna trasera del coche, sin lograr romperla.

El conductor detuvo el coche y bajó, aproximadamente a la altura a la que ellos se escondían.

-Ve. -musitó Jane, cogiendo otra piedra y arrojándola, errando a propósito esta vez. El joven secuestrador, que en esta ocasión había visto la dirección, se acercó a grandes zancadas.

Jane pudo ver cómo Lisbon se deslizaba hacia la furgoneta y subía dentro.

«Arranca», rezó en su fuero interno.

Después salió, con las manos en alto, ante la pistola del joven.

-Tranquilo, no tengo armas. -le dijo, fingiendo pánico.

- ¡¿Dónde está esa tía? -bramó el chico, probablemente más asustado que él.

-Yo... ¡No lo sé! ¡Me dejó tirado! -contestó con voz trémula. -Por favor, no dispa...

- ¡Cállate! -le gritó el chico.

No pudo añadir nada más, porque puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó.

Jane bajó los brazos, con un suspiro. Cruzó una mirada con Lisbon, armada con una piedra, con la que había golpeado al chico en la cabeza.

-Realmente creí que te irías sin mí. -dijo Jane mientras Lisbon recuperaba su pistola.

-Ya. Desgraciadamente, la ley nos obliga a prestar socorro, incluso cuando el sujeto no lo merezca. -le replicó. -Vámonos de una vez.

-Sacramento, dulce Sacramento. -canturreó Jane al traspasar las puertas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Lisbon aparcó, para su sorpresa. -¿Qué haces?

-Debes estar perdiendo facultades de observación. No tenemos gasolina como para ir hasta el CBI. Apenas queda para nada, así que es mejor ahorrar. -dijo, bajando del coche. Miró a su alrededor para orientarse, pero Jane la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Lisbon! -dijo solamente. Ella se volvió, encontrando a Jane mirando el escaparate de una tienda de electrónica, fascinado.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Jane... -empezó ella, pero se calló al toparse con lo que Jane miraba, sin dar crédulo a sus ojos.

Los televisores del escaparate estaban en un canal estatal que emitía en ese momento un noticiero.

«Como ha sido recientemente confirmado por nuestras fuentes, los restos humanos encontrados frente a las oficinas de la Brigada Criminal de California pertenecen a la agente de dicha brigada Teresa Lisbon, desaparecida desde el pasado miércoles. Se ha identificado al asesor de la brigada Patrick Jane como autor de su secuestro y posterior asesinato. Agentes del CBI nos han asegurado que han visto a Jane en las cercanías del apartamento de la víctima, y afirman que no tendrán ninguna concesión con él, disparando en caso de posible huida.» leía la presentadora del telediario.

Tanto Jane como Lisbon miraban las pantallas, incrédulos.

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado enrevesado, incluso para ser nosotros. -dijo Jane, muy despacio.


	3. Llegada

debido a (uno de los cada vez más frecuentes) problemas con el router, módem o como quiera que se llame la endiablada maquinita junto a mi ordenador, he tardado en actualizar más de lo que me temía. Gracias por vuestros reviews y, sobre todo, por vuestra paciencia. Hasta la fecha, gracias de nuevo a ztsjl, lutrova, Loka-Bones por partida doble, TheMentalistGirl, Alejandra y, por último S. Booth por su maravilloso y completísimo review.  
¡Allá va!

* * *

«Como ha sido recientemente confirmado por nuestras fuentes, los restos humanos encontrados frente a las oficinas de la Brigada Criminal de California pertenecen a la agente Teresa Lisbon, desaparecida desde el pasado miércoles. Se ha identificado al asesor de la brigada Patrick Jane como autor de su secuestro y asesinato. Agentes del CBI nos han asegurado que han visto a Jane en las cercanías del apartamento de la víctima, y afirman que no tendrán ninguna concesión con él, disparando en caso de posible huida.» leía la presentadora del telediario.

Tanto Jane como Lisbon miraban las pantallas, incrédulos.

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado enrevesado, incluso para nosotros. Si supieras las ganas que tengo de reír. -dijo Jane, prescindiendo de su sonrisa por una vez.

Lisbon le miró de reojo antes de volver a clavar los ojos en los televisores, que ya mostraban sus fotografías.

«El CBI ruega la colaboración ciudadana para facilitar el arresto de Patrick Jane, ya conocido en los medios por...»  
-No quiero oírlo. -dijo de repente Jane, alejándose. Lisbon escuchó un poco más.

«...su peculiar vínculo con el asesino en serie John El Rojo, quien también mató a su fam...»

Lisbon decidió que tampoco ella quería seguir oyéndolo, así que se unió a Jane, apoyado sobre la furgoneta robada.

-Deberíamos ir al CBI. -dijo Lisbon con suavidad.

-No estoy de acuerdo. -rebatió Jane con rapidez.

Lisbon atribuyó su reticencia a lo que acababa de oír, pero Jane se encargó de deshacer esa impresión.

-No van a ayudarnos, Lisbon.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Son nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros, nuestros jefes.

-Mira eso. -dijo Jane, señalando con un vago gesto los múltiples televisores que seguían retransmitiendo la noticia. -La presentadora está orgullosa, es una gran exclusiva que pronto retransmitirán la mitad de los canales de toda California. No darían datos tan concretos, no involucrarían al CBI... si todo fuese falso. El propio CBI ha promovido esa información.

- ¿Dices que Hightower ha dicho algo a la prensa? Venga, Jane. Es la mamá oso cuidando de sus oseznos. No nos haría algo así.

-Hightower ha soltado esas cuatro cosillas a la prensa y ni Rigsby, ni Van Pelt, ni Cho se han atrevido a desmentirlo. -la voz de Jane se llenó de rabia que intentó ahogar vanamente. -Así que se lo creen, los cuatro. Quizá tengan dudas, de hecho es probable que así sea, pero no lo bastante grandes como para desmentirlo.

-Cállate, Jane. No les conoces.

-No peor que tú. -le replicó. En su amargura, no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras, habitualmente reconfortantes para ella, ahora eran hirientes. - ¿Recuerdas ese caso en el que te incriminaron? Dudaron de ti. Todos. Tal vez durante una décima, una centésima de segundo, pero todos terminaron albergando sus dudas. Yo soy el inestable del grupo. Creerán que te hecho daño más fácilmente que lo otro...

_Aunque sea incapaz,_ quiso decir, pero logró morderse bien la lengua.

- ¡Tal vez si no me hubieses presionado para que hiciese de loca...! -le espetó ella, enojada.

-Eh, saliste impunemente de aquello. Y te sirvió para que supieses que podías contar conmigo.

-Bueno, no es el momento de andar desenterrando viejos fantasmas. -gruñó Lisbon, abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta. -Vamos al CBI. Punto. Cuando me vean, no tendrán más remedio que creernos.

Jane se abalanzó sobre ella y, valiéndose de su sorpresa, le arrebató las llaves sin problemas.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, Jane? -le espetó.

-Hoy conduzco yo. Me da que realmente piensas ir al CBI. -dijo, esquivándola y subiendo al asiento del conductor. Atónita, Lisbon terminó subiendo al del copiloto.

- ¡Claro que pienso ir al CBI! ¡Hay que aclarar esta maldita...!

-Incriminación. -añadió Jane, arrancando. -No puedes ir. Si voy yo, me abatirán, ya lo has oído. Si vas tú, el topo que tienen en el CBI se encargará de matarte antes de que nadie se entere de que seguías viva. Nos vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Qué dices? Seguro que la están vigilando, Jane. Y mi casa estará cerrada. Mis hermanos estarán deseando delatarte, así que tampoco es una opción.

-No hablaba de la casa de Sacramento, sino de la de San Francisco.

- ¿San Francisco? ¿Cuántas casas...? -empezó Lisbon. Se calló cuando notó que Jane comenzaba a adoptar la velocidad que tomaba habitualmente, signo de que sus emociones hacían que empezase a perder el control.

-Malibú y San Francisco. -enumeró Jane, muy serio. -Teníamos suficiente dinero. De sobra.

-Y tienes. -aventuró Lisbon.

-Sí, podría pasar el resto de mi vida sin poner un pie en el CBI. -dijo, con creciente malhumor.

-Los tiros no iban por ahí. Pensaba en que es un posible móvil. Estaría bien que comprobases cómo anda tu cuenta, pero acceder a ella les pondría sobre tu pista...

-De momento, vamos a dormir en San Francisco. -dijo Jane, conciliador.

-No hay gasolina suficiente. Conociendo a Hightower, probablemente habrá decorado todas las tiendas de Sacramento con tu foto. -suspiró Lisbon. -Bonita encerrona nos están tendiendo entre todos, demonios.

-Mías, no tuyas. -dijo Jane. Lisbon captó hábilmente su vacilación. Jane debió darse cuenta de algo, porque detuvo el vehículo en el arcén.

-Pero se supone que desaparecí antes de que encontrasen mi cuerpo. -especuló ella. -Así que es probable que publicasen mi foto también, Jane.

-El que nos ha tendido esta trampa lo planeó endiabladamente bien. Tú y yo tenemos demasiados enemigos.

- ¿Qué crees que planean?

-Probablemente querían matarte y que yo cargase con la culpa. -conjeturó Jane, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Lisbon se quedó en silencio, meditabunda, y Jane no añadió nada.

-Déjame conducir. -dijo Lisbon de golpe.

Jane alzó los ojos hasta ella y forzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú me guías hasta San Francisco, hasta tu casa, pero te dieron un buen golpe. -insistió ella. Titubeó un momento. -Yo conduciré. Confía en mí, no iré al CBI. Iré yo a por gasolina en la próxima estación de servicio, no creo que recuerden la foto de una desaparecida que ya ha sido encontrada. Pero déjame a mí ir al volante.

Estudió con ansiedad el rostro dubitativo de Jane.

-Bueno. -cedió él. Bajó del coche y cambió el sitio con ella.

Sin una mirada alegre, una broma, una sagaz observación, un brillo especial en los ojos. Nada, se dijo Lisbon con frustración mientras apretaba las manos en torno al volante.

Mucha tristeza y preocupación nublaban la mente de Jane, estaba segura, en unos pensamientos que no iba a compartir con ella.

* * *

-Aquí. -dijo Jane.

Lisbon se sobresaltó, porque pensaba que llevaba rato dormido.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era profunda y rítmica, y no había respondido cuando Lisbon le había llamado en voz baja.

Pero resultó que iba bien despierto y atento.

* * *

Bajó del coche el primero. Apenas apartó la vista del suelo para mirar su antigua casa.  
No muy grande, tampoco muy pequeña. De dos pisos, con un modesto jardín. De fachada naranja, capricho de _ella_.  
Aquél había sido su primer hogar. Donde se habían ido a vivir cuando se casaron, donde supieron que iban a ser padres. Donde la pequeña había nacido. Sólo después habían ido a Malibú, Sacramento, para vivir en una casa mucho más grande y espaciosa, no a las afueras de una gran ciudad: en el centro, bien comunicada. Todo por él, para que sus clientes se sintiesen más a gusto y pudiesen llegar más fácilmente a la casa.

De hecho, en aquella casa pequeña, su hogar primitivo, ni siquiera había tenido otra estancia para sus clientes. Las dos chicas de la familia se encerraban en el cuarto de la pequeña y jugaban juntas hasta que él, con su trabajo concluido, subía a buscarlas.  
Con una sonrisa para ambas.  
Para unirse al juego...

Estuvo a punto de ser incapaz de contener... el estallido de sus emociones: una lágrima, un grito, un susurro. Cualquier cosa habría servido para aliviar el peso de su corazón.

Pero captó rápidamente los ojos verdes, preocupados por él desde que habían huido juntos, pertenecientes a su leal compañera.

Ella estaba aguantando el peso de todo aquello por los dos.

Jane no podía terminar de desmoronarse ahora.

Así que no se molestó en sonreír, pero sí en encontrar una pequeña llave en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que abrió la verja y, posteriormente, la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Siempre llevas la llave encima? -observó Lisbon.

Jane abrió la puerta y miró el interior de la casa con expresión indescifrable.

Después, alzó la mano derecha por encima de su hombro, de modo que Lisbon, situada tras él, pudo verla claramente.

Su alianza reflejó el sol durante un instante, cobrando más vida que la que su portador aparentaba.

-Y ésto. -dijo Jane, entrando.

Lisbon le siguió.

-Hay agua y electricidad. -explicó Jane con voz apagada desde algún rincón de la casa, probablemente abriendo ambas llaves. -Deberíamos darnos una ducha.

-Ve tú primero. Creo que necesito detenerme un momento. -suspiró ella, sentándose con cuidado en uno de los dos sofás añiles que ocupaban el pequeño salón-recibidor.

No fue consciente de la mirada que Jane le dirigió.

Durante un instante, él no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había visto sentada a otra mujer ahí. Casi no pudo evitar ver en Lisbon a una intrusa, alguien que intentaba ocupar el lugar de una mujer que para él seguía viva, sólo que en un lugar inalcanzable para él.

Jane exhaló un suspiro y subió las escaleras con paso cansado.

Sólo había puesto los pies en aquella casa una vez desde que su familia y él se trasladaron.  
Ya estaba solo.  
Y no había sido capaz de cruzar siquiera el umbral.

De eso hacía más de diez años.

Sin embargo, mientras subía al piso de arriba...

...Se dio cuenta de que recordaba perfectamente cada detalle.

Ahí, encima de la alfombra oscura que cubría el pasillo, había dado su hija sus primeros pasos.

En la habitación de la derecha... Bueno, allí habían pasado todos juntos buenas tardes con igualmente buenos amigos. Aún recordaba a los niños jugando en las horas previas a Nochevieja mientras los adultos hablaban o jugaban al póquer.

La segunda habitación, esta vez a la izquierda, estaba cerrada con firmeza. Su pequeña se había encargado de ello cuando se fueron, y Jane no había vuelto a abrir esa puerta. Las últimas huellas que conservaba el pomo eran las de su hija, de cuatro años entonces. Jane sabía que jamás se atrevería a abrir de nuevo la habitación de su hija. Ella y su madre recogieron las cosas antes de la mudanza, y ambas se habían llevado a la tumba cómo quedó la habitación completamente vacía. Como si las risas de aquella niña pequeña se hubiesen ido para siempre. Como si nunca fuesen a volver a la vida.

Así era, se obligó a recordar Jane.

Tercer cuarto: el suyo. El de ambos. Donde pasaron la noche de bodas, donde dormían juntos cada noche, donde despertaban al mismo tiempo cada mañana. Tantas conversaciones, tantos momentos íntimos encerrados gustosamente entre aquellas paredes...

En la habitación quedaban un armario -aún con ropa de ambos- y la cama de matrimonio.

Ese cuarto parecía más vivo que los otros, quizá porque aquella cama era uno de los pocos muebles que dejaron allí, como testigo de su efímero paso por aquella vivienda.

Se obligó a apartar los ojos de las sábanas impecables que _ella_ hizo aquella mañana con más esmero de lo normal.

Asimismo, obligó a sus pies a continuar el trayecto hasta el baño.

Primero tuvo que atreverse a entrar en su antigua habitación para recuperar algo de ropa limpia.

Mientras elegía algo cómodo para Lisbon, se extrañó de que no le doliese entregarle a la agente prendas que antes fueron de su mujer.

Y sí le dolía que se sentase en aquel sofá.

Curioso, murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

Jane, ya duchado pero igual de alicaído, bajó hasta el salón para avisarla de que era su turno en la ducha.

En pocas palabras, la convenció de que usase aquella ropa -que seguía sobre la cama- y que durmiese en esa habitación, aclarando que él dormiría en el sofá.  
Ante las protestas de Lisbon, Jane había salido del cuarto, diciendo únicamente:  
«De todas formas, yo sería incapaz de dormir ahí, Teresa.»

Cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, mucho más relajada, se fijó en que la casa estaba impecable. Bueno, quizá había algo de polvo.

Pero no el que se acumula durante muchos años, desde que Jane no pisaba aquella casa... a juzgar por sus reacciones, desde que su familia había sido asesinada. Jane estaba pagando a alguien para que limpiase la casa, se dijo Lisbon.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se dejó caer en la cama doble. Se colocó el pelo empapado y liso, intentando no tumbarse sobre él.

Las viejas manías son las peores, se dijo.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en Jane. Él, muy sombrío, la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo, Lisbon... –empezó sin mucho ánimo. Dejó la pregunta inacabada en el aire, pasando a formar parte de todos los fantasmas del pasado que se hacinaban en aquella casa.

Dado el ambiente, se olía perfectamente que una tragedia había ocurrido. Lo sorprendente era que ni siquiera fue en esa casa, reflexionó Lisbon.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Jane? –preguntó tácitamente. Jane se estremeció y bajó la cabeza.

-Tú eres la mejor persona que podría dormir ahí. –le confesó. –Admito que no sé si lo permitiría en circunstancias más normales, pero ahora… -suspiró. Recordó durante un instante la rabia al verla sentada en el sofá, de espaldas, como tantas veces hizo _ella…_-Sí, estoy seguro.

Sus ojos cansados recorrieron durante un fugaz instante el cuerpo desnudo de Lisbon, únicamente cubierto por aquella toalla.

Probablemente no hubiese actuado así si la misma situación estuviese rodeada por otras circunstancias.

Pero, dado el momento y el lugar, Jane se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta en silencio.

Bajó las escaleras sumido en un completo mutismo.

Le habían acusado de matar a Lisbon. Pese a lo que le había dicho, apenas concebía la idea de que sus compañeros -¿Cho también?- le creyesen capaz de matar o de dañar siquiera a Lisbon. Sabían que entre ambos había una relación muy especial. ¿De veras todos se lo creerían porque sí?

No. Había algo más, _tenía _que haberlo.

Querían destrozarles, a Lisbon y a él. John el Rojo había amenazado con matar a Lisbon, y ahora alguien tenía intención de adelantársele. Había empezando fingiendo la muerte de la agente y secuestrándola, quién sabe por qué.

De momento, Lisbon se mantenía serena y fuerte, mucho más que él.

¿Hasta cuándo sostendría el peso de la situación por los dos?

* * *

De una maldita vez, **fin del 3er capi**.

Cuando comencé a escribirlo a ordenador, me dije "WTF? ¡Esto no es lo que esperaba!". Resulta que el capi era muuuuuuuy largo, así que tuve que cortarlo. Desgraciadamente, la primera parte del primitivo capítulo (finalmente, el 3º) ha quedado un poco soso, porque lo _salao _volvía el capi excesivamente largo. Ha quedado en casi nueve páginas word, así que estoy bastante orgullosa. El 4º capi ya está medio escrito, pronto estará subido. Adelanto que el fic será más largo de lo que me temía, ya que quedan, como mínimo, el triple de lo ya escrito *digo esto sin saber cómo seguirá todo o cómo va a acabar, así que _excusez_ los posibles fallos de cálculo*.

Finalmente, gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y que espero recibir. Gracias por todos los ánimos y diré que ¡espero saber mantenerme a la altura de las espectativas! Salu2 y hasta pronto... espero.


	4. Sorpresa

El despertador de Lisbon fue un violento ruido que provenía del salón.

Donde se hallaba el sofá en el que Jane dormía.

- ¿Jane? –gritó, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Lisbon buscó la pistola en las sombras. Cuando la encontró, la asió con firmeza. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras prácticamente a oscuras, tan sólo con la luz que provenía de la lámpara de pie del salón.

Al fin alcanzó las escaleras.

Jane estaba de espaldas a Lisbon. Sentado en una silla y atado por el torso, tenía las manos ante él, apoyadas sobre las piernas.

A su lado, una figura encapuchada se inclinó sobre él un momento.

Temiendo por la vida del asesor y reprochándose no haber reparado antes en el encapuchado, Lisbon bajó apresuradamente unos cuantos escalones para poder ver el rostro de Jane.

Estaba vivito y coleando. Indemne, con la excepción de un largo corte en su antebrazo, ni muy profundo ni muy grave.

El encapuchado dejó caer el cuchillo con el que había trazado el corte y se inclinó nuevamente sobre Jane, bloqueando el ángulo de visión de la silenciosa Lisbon durante un instante.

Después, se volvió hacia la pared.

Aliviada, Lisbon comprobó que Jane seguía vivo. Petrificado, miraba a la figura sin atreverse a moverse.

El encapuchado comenzó a trazar con práctica de mucho tiempo atrás un amplio círculo en la pared.

Lisbon reconoció al instante aquellos trazos, de tantas veces que los había visto; incluso había visto a Jane imitarlos, a modo de explicación, en un par de ocasiones.

_«RedJohn», _quiso gritar Lisbon, aterrorizada. Intentó que la pistola no resbalase entre sus dedos; se esforzó en retenerla para poder alzarla. Apuntó a RedJohn con toda la puntería de la que fue capaz, anhelando acabar con todo aquello antes de que la casa se convirtiese en el nuevo escenario del asesino en serie.

Pero, antes de gritar "¡Aléjate de él!" y disparar, contempló con creciente estupor la carita elegantemente trazada.

La ensangrentada firma de RedJohn.

Que ahora, en lugar de la conocida sonrisa apenada, lucía una mueca de enojo.

Esta vez, Lisbon sí dejó caer el brazo, aunque no el arma.

Ninguno de los tres habló.

* * *

Allí estaba, inmóvil ante él.

Dándole la espalda, contemplando su recién trazada obra de arte.

Pero Jane no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuese el hombre.

El asesino en serie RedJohn.

El que mató a su familia.

El que probablemente mató a Kristina.

El que había amenazado con matar a Lisbon.

De no estar atado, Jane le habría matado con sus propias manos.

- ¡Aléjese de él! –gritó de repente Lisbon a su espalda.

_La que faltaba_, se dijo Jane horrorizado, notando que el alma se le caía a los pies.

- ¡Lárgate, Lisbon! –gritó hacia su espalda.

Enseguida pudo verla. Sujetando la pistola firmemente, avanzó hasta la altura de Jane, sin vacilar en ningún paso.

-No dudaré en dispararte si no obedeces. –advirtió Lisbon.

Para Jane no pasó desapercibido el terror de sus ojos, aunque no supo identificar con exactitud su fuente.

Apenas estaba a tres metros de RedJohn.

-No puedes matarme, agente Lisbon. –dijo él por primera vez.

Jane se estremeció al oír por segunda vez su amargada y crispante voz.

Lisbon, simplemente, bajó la pistola una fracción de segundo.

Enseguida se recuperó, anteponiendo la defensa de ambos a sus emociones.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo ella, intentando que su desconcierto no traspasase su barrera de poli experimentada.

-Kristina. –murmuró Jane con voz ronca.

Lisbon le miró durante un segundo, casi sin darse cuenta de que apartaba los ojos del asesino en serie más buscado de California.

- ¿Kristina Frye? –dijo Lisbon.

Hacía mucho que no recordaba por qué esa mujer estaba en paradero desconocido.

-Intentó _consolarme. _–dijo RedJohn.

Lisbon y Jane supieron que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tal vez era sólo porque su fama le precedía; el caso es que ambos notaban una atmósfera sobrecogedora ante ese hombre no muy alto, encorvado sobre sí mismo y que, seguramente, les miraba con curiosidad.

Al fin, cara a cara con ambos.

-Él sabe dónde está, Lisbon. –dijo Jane, notando unas crecientes náuseas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su acelerado corazón, su respiración irregular.

-Soy _el único _que sabe dónde está. –corrigió RedJohn.

- ¿Y qué quieres? –dijo Lisbon con obstinación, resistiéndose a bajar la pistola.

-Creí que Hardy lo dejó claro. –replicó RedJohn con dureza. –_Yo _me encargaré de vosotros.

RedJohn retrocedió un par de pasos.

Dejó entrever una sonrisa en una boca de labios muy finos, retorcida, pequeña y maliciosa.

Después se fue. Salió por la puerta –abierta de par en par- y se perdió en la oscura noche.

Lisbon dejó que la pistola resbalase hasta el suelo. Rompió las ataduras de Jane con el cuchillo que RedJohn había usado para el corte de Jane.

Después, se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Jane ni siquiera se movió: contempló, inmóvil, la mueca enfurruñada de la pared.

* * *

De golpe, Lisbon fue consciente de que tenía mucho que hacer.

Se puso trabajosamente en pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Jane aún oyó cómo rebuscaba durante un rato, antes de volver a su lado.

Intencionadamente, se interpuso entre Jane y la firma de RedJohn.

-Dame la mano. –dijo Lisbon con tono autoritario. Jane obedeció automáticamente sin darse cuenta.

Lisbon desinfectó la herida con agua oxigenada y la vendó.

Mientras lo hacía, no había asomo de dolor en los ojos de Jane.

Sólo era capaz de mirar a Lisbon, inconsciente de su mirada.

Recordando a la pequeña que, un día, se quejaba por el escozor del líquido desinfectante en su arañazo. Su padre hacía la cura, mientras que su madre la consolaba dándole un beso.

Qué oscura y apagada se había vuelto la vida desde entonces, se dijo Jane.

-Estoy bien, Lisbon. –dijo al fin, retirando el brazo. Lisbon, que ya había acabado de curar la herida, le dirigió la mirada más dura que pudo componer en esas circunstancias.

-Normalmente finjo tragarme lo de tus sonrisitas, pero hoy no. –replicó con aspereza. –Ya estoy cansada de fingir creer que todo va bien y que la vida es fácil y preciosa. La vida es muy dura, Jane… -pidió perdón a su conciencia por lo que iba a decir-… y tú eres muy débil, porque no eres capaz de alzarte donde los demás si podemos. Ya está bien, ya sobra tanta autocompasión.

-No puedo, Lisbon. –murmuró Jane con auténtico pesar. –Cada rincón de esta casa tiene el olor, el aspecto, el sonido de ellas. De las dos.

-Exacto. Así no puedes avanzar. –asintió Lisbon. –No puedes quedarte eternamente en ese limbo en el que vives.

-No estaré eternamente. –concedió Jane.

Por primera vez, alzó los ojos hasta ella.

-El problema es que no te gustará el paso que tomaré después de salir del limbo. Hay más de una dirección, ¿sabes? -dejó caer.

- ¿Estás hablando de suicidio? Te creí más fuerte, Jane. –las palabras abruptas de Lisbon enmascararon su temor.

Se estaba adentrando en un terreno que, efectivamente, podía albergar algo que no le gustaba.

-No voy a discutir ahora. –suspiró Jane, infinitamente cansado. -No estoy como para evitar palabras hirientes, Lisbon.

- ¡Deshazte de todo eso de una maldita vez, Jane! –gritó ella de golpe. Cerró los ojos un instante, sabedora de que estaba perdiendo el control, pero decidió que valía la pena. -¡Supéralo! ¡Todos hemos perdido a alguien alguna vez, pero todos seguimos adelante!

-No todos, Lisbon. –dijo Jane como última advertencia.

Ambos sabían que la referencia iba por el padre de la agente.

Un golpe bajo, pero Jane le había advertido.

Y Lisbon había decidido que iba a soportarlo para lograr acercarse a él.

-Maldita sea, Jane, eres ya lo bastante mayorcito como para dejar de lloriquear y enmendar los errores. –bufó ella.

-Es un error que no puede enmendarse. –se defendió Jane sencillamente. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

Pero Lisbon leyó claramente el fuego –odio, rabia, ira, desolación, pena- latiendo en su mirada.

Estaba lográndolo, pero no sabía por dónde seguir. Continuamente, una pequeña voz en su cabeza murmuraba _«No seas injusta, su familia murió por su culpa. Acaba de dejar ir al asesino. Compréndele…»_

Esa pequeña voz hizo que se quedase callada, indecisa.

-No juegues con fuego, Lisbon. –advirtió Jane, de espaldas a ella y ya en las escaleras. –_Podrías quemarte_.

Si se hubiese quedado en silencio, si hubiese resistido la tentación de sacar los colmillos, todo habría sido distinto.

Probablemente nada habría sucedido así, y quizá se hubiesen alejado irremediablemente el uno del otro, creando un abismo por las palabras no dichas que les separaría para siempre.

Pero Jane era una fiera herida, aún dispuesta a atacar; y, como tal, no pudo evitar morder al que le hostigaba.

Y luego fue tarde para volver atrás, por mucho que se arrepintiese.

- ¡No me da miedo quemarme! –le gritó ella con inusitada rabia. Jane, sorprendido de la violencia de su tono, se quedó paralizado en plenas escaleras. - ¡Me quemaré, si hace falta… pero no toleraré que te consumas tú mismo, tú solo!

- ¡Lisbon, no cargues en mí el peso de tu infancia traumática! –le espetó a su vez. - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre te pegase o que tu madre te abandonase con él, ¿vale? ¡Yo hice lo que pude para salir adelante, lo hice como mejor supe! ¡Pero no tuve otra idea mejor que soltarle al asesino en serie más buscado que era una criatura insignificante! ¿¡Cómo pude hacer algo tan estúpido, Lisbon? ¡¿Cómo pude arriesgar todo lo que tenía por algo de dinero, o fama, o… o yo qué sé qué! ¡Me quedé solo porque dejé que mi egoísmo se antepusiese a mi propia mujer, a mi propia hija! Las maté por… Dios, ya ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué. –lanzó una amarga carcajada antes de lograr serenarse y continuar. –Así que vuelve con tus traumas, Lisbon, y deja de restregarme los míos. Aquí todos estamos igual de atormentados. El problema es que los demás os encerráis en vuestra burbuja, os hacéis creer a vosotros mismos que estáis bien. Tal vez yo esté así de hundido porque me niego a pasar página, a cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que hice aquel día.

Lisbon, al igual que Jane, se quedó callada e inmóvil durante varios minutos, asimilando todo lo que Jane acababa de soltar.

-Yo no veo un "trauma". –dijo con voz vacilante. Se afanó en seguir con firmeza, no dejar que sus brechas, las viejas heridas que acababa de reabrir tan fácilmente, saliesen a la luz.

Probablemente Jane estaba demasiado sumido en sus descontroladas emociones como para percibir esas grietas en el escudo de Lisbon si ella las enterraba en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Veo un inmenso pánico a dejarlas ir, a dejar que descansen en paz. Porque estarías solo, sin ellas. Por eso eres incapaz de dar un paso adelante, vender la casa o quitarte esa maldita alianza. –respiró hondo, pues se había quedado sin aire por la velocidad con la que se había liberado de ese peso. –Veo el terror que te da arrastrar a alguien más a tu espiral de dolor, de rabia, de autocompasión y de odio, hacia RedJohn, hacia los que intentan ayudarte y hacia ti mismo.

-Claro que me da miedo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero es… -vaciló un momento, un odioso momento.-es exactamente lo que le pasó a Kristina.

-Más grande fue su error, teniendo de antemano tu… tu historia. Tú no la induciste. Es más, intentaste avisarla. Sé que es ese miedo el que te impidió llevarte bien con ella desde el primer día, desde que la conocimos.

-Kristina se parecía mucho a como era yo, ¿sabes? –murmuró Jane.

-Nadie tiene la culpa. –durante un momento se odió por lo que iba a decir. –Ese don para observar que tenéis los dos os hace cometer ese tipo de errores.

-Pude haberla ayudado. –confesó Jane.

Abatido, se sentó sobre las escaleras.

-Si sólo… hubiese insistido más. –agregó en un susurro.

-Tal vez tuvieseis que pasar por eso para aprender que no todo es como lo veis. –dijo Lisbon ácidamente. Intentó en vano que su resentimiento por todo lo que habían trabajado juntos se apoderase de sus palabras. –Reconozco que tienes mala suerte, o quizá poca consideración con los demás. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te domine. Ya hemos hablado más de una vez sobre esto.

-Gracias por el intento, Lisbon… -musitó Jane. Terminó de subir los escalones y se encerró en el baño.

De repente, Lisbon se dio cuenta de que tenía _muchísima _hambre, más que sueño.

Así que hizo una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Primero vino lo fácil, acercarse andando hasta una estación de servicio para comprar lo más rápido y fácil de hacer.

_Luego _llegó lo que detestaba.

Dejar la pistola a su lado y, completamente indefensa, ponerse a cocinar.

* * *

Fin del capi 4. Y se sigue alargando...

Bueno, lo de siempre. Gracias a cualquier review habido y por haber y espero que os haya gustado la lectura.

salu2


	5. Sin retorno

Bueno, de acuerdo.

Ante sí mismo, admitió que fue el olor de comida lo que había hecho que saliese de su encierro.

Eso, y las cada vez más intimidatorias llamadas de Lisbon.

-Jane, te aviso de que yo no voy a calentar la comida luego. –dijo desde el salón como última llamada, ya cansada.

-Bueno, vale, no dispares. –dijo Jane bajando las escaleras al verla con su arma en las manos.

-Sabes muy bien que no es por ti. –replicó Lisbon nerviosamente, dejando la pistola a un lado y mirando de reojo la carita de la pared. –Me pone nerviosa pensar con qué facilidad pudo _él _entrar aquí.

-Bueno, eso yo lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo. –replicó Jane con aspereza.

Lisbon no respondió, intentando preservar la paz entre los dos.

Miró su reloj.

Las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jane? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Para ser sincero, no tengo ni idea. –respondió, apenas probando la comida. –Hace mucho tiempo que me quedé sin cartas.

-Vamos a hablar con el equipo. Aunque sea de forma extraoficial, sin ir al CBI. –casi rogó ella.

- ¿Te sabes las direcciones del equipo? –dijo Jane con asombro.

Lisbon, avergonzada, intentó defenderse.

-No me las sé, pero las tengo anotadas en el móvil. –sacó el móvil negro de algún bolsillo de la ropa de la mujer de Jane.

Jane carraspeó sonoramente, lo que hizo que Lisbon alzase los ojos hasta él.

-Lisbon, tuvimos que usarlo para romper la ventana de aquel almacén, ¿recuerdas? –dijo con tono de pesar. –Probablemente no funcionará.

-Es decir, que estamos solos. –murmuró Lisbon, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Lo estuvimos desde el principio, Lisbon, aunque no lo supieses. Pero, por si te consuela… -Jane se llevó un dedo hasta la sien y esbozó una sonrisilla. –tengo las direcciones _aquí_.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Lisbon con incredulidad. - ¿Todas?

-Las del equipo y las de Hightower y Minelli. –enumeró Jane, aumentando su sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho sorprender a Lisbon, era su pequeña dosis de diversión diaria.

-No sé de qué me extraño. Te he visto jugar al póquer... y ganar siempre en un casino. –suspiró ella, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

-Exacto, soy una caja de sorpresas. –sonrió Jane.

Enseguida volvió a su seriedad de los últimos tiempos.

-Sigo negándome a recurrir al equipo, pero hay alguien a quien sí puedes acudir, porque sé que vivirá tan aislado que no habrá oído nada sobre tú y yo. –confesó Jane.

-Minelli. –dijo una despreocupada voz juvenil tras ellos.

Jane se volvió, accionado por un resorte, y Lisbon asió su pistola antes de girarse también, los dos hacia la cocina.

Mientras hacía la austera comida, Lisbon no había reparado en la puerta trasera al jardín. Era tan típico de aquellas casitas que ni siquiera le llamó la atención.

Así que, en aquel momento, cuando apuntaba a aquel joven intruso, se maldijo por haber vuelto a poner sus vidas en peligro.

-RedJohn me dijo que diría eso, señor Jane. –sonrió el chico.

-Lisbon, _no dispares._ –dijo Jane lentamente, poniéndose en pie igual de despacio.

Captó al vuelo la mirada alarmada de Lisbon, pero todo estaba claro a sus ojos.

La pose del chiquillo ya le era familiar. La había visto en una mujer hacía cierto tiempo.

Y su sonrisa le recordaba a otra persona, aunque ni siquiera le hubiese visto sonreír.

Ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, de hecho.

-Es hijo de Rosalind Harker. –dijo Jane.

Inmediatamente, los ojos muy claros del chico y los verdes de Lisbon se anclaron en Jane, ambos sorprendidos.

-Él dijo que diría algo así, pero… -murmuró el chico, pensativo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Jane? –dijo Lisbon, mirando de reojo al chico.

No tendría más de catorce o quince años. Era delgado y rubio.

Sus ojos claros parecían traspasar a la gente, igual que hacía Jane.

Rebecca, la secretaria de Bosco, dijo una vez que Jane y RedJohn compartían el mismo don.

-Bueno, no puedo saberlo, dado que ni siquiera conozco a RedJohn. –admitió Jane. –Pero lo creo, lo creo firmemente.

-Soy vuestro enlace con RedJohn. –se presentó el chico, evitando confirmarlo o desmentirlo. –Me llamo Tommy.

- ¿Para qué necesitamos un enlace con RedJohn? –dijo Lisbon instintivamente, sorprendida y sin bajar la pistola.

-Porque va a ayudarnos a salir de esto. No va a permitir que nos maten otros. –aclaró Jane con voz firme.

-Vaya, es usted tan bueno como él dice. –dijo Tommy con tono admirativo. –Sí, eso es. Lo primero es lo primero. Les han encontrado, tienen que salir de aquí y borrar cualquier huella de su paso.

- ¿Y adónde quieres que vayamos? –dijo Lisbon, aún con el arma apuntando al pecho del chiquillo.

-Jane lo ha dicho bien: Minelli. –sonrió Tommy. –Les dijo que, cuando se retirase, iría a perderse durante algún tiempo. Sólo necesitan saber dónde ha ido a perderse.

-Si quiere perderse, es porque no quiere que nadie lo encuentre. –replicó Jane con brusquedad. - ¿Por qué íbamos a saber nosotros dónde está?

-Tal vez usted no, señor Jane… -dijo Tommy. Miró a Lisbon con la sonrisa de una serpiente.

Jane también la miró.

-Sé dónde está. –admitió ella a regañadientes. –Pero eso no implica que tenga que decírtelo a ti.

-Yo no necesito saberlo. –replicó Tommy. –Tienen que recurrir a él, les ayudará. Cuando hayamos localizado al que les está haciendo esto, les avisaré.

- ¿Y cómo, si no sabes dónde está Minelli? –dijo Lisbon, alarmada.

Tommy esbozó su sonrisa de serpiente y salió por la misma puerta que había usado para entrar.

-En una hora tienen que haberse ido, porque ya están en camino. –dijo solamente.

Lisbon y Jane cruzaron una mirada.

-Esto es más surrealista por momentos. –se lamentó él mientras Lisbon se guardaba la pistola en el pantalón.

-Tenemos que hacerles caso, Jane. –dijo con pesadumbre.

- ¿Intentas convencerme de que obedezca a RedJohn? –dijo Jane con un toque oscuro en la voz.

-Él tiene medios de los que tú y yo carecemos ahora mismo. –admitió Lisbon.

- ¡Quieres dejar nuestras vidas en _sus _manos! –la acusó Jane, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Mira, esto no me hace ninguna gracia a mí tampoco, pero es lo que hay. Si vamos al CBI, nos matarán, tú mismo lo dijiste. –aclaró ella. -¿No? Todo aquello del topo, del traidor dentro del equipo.

-RedJohn es mucho más peligroso que el que intentó secuestrarnos, Lisbon. –dijo Jane, horrorizado ante la simple idea.

Lisbon suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, pero no veo otra salida. ¿A quién podemos recurrir?

-A Minelli, Lisbon. Nos ayudará, estoy seguro.

-¿No forma parte de tu lista de sospechosos?

- ¿Virgill? Qué va. –dijo Jane, casi sonriendo. –Siempre me he preguntado cómo llegó a ser tu jefe, Lisbon. En mi opinión, no tiene madera de poli.

-Ah, perdónale por retirarse si pierde a tres agentes de golpe. –bufó ella, enojada. Airada, le dio la espalda.

En realidad, sólo se dio la vuelta y no le encaró para evitar que Jane vislumbrase su tristeza al recordar a Bosco.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jane sabía descifrar esa clase de gestos, y más en ella. Odió tener que recurrir a la tristeza de la agente para conseguir su objetivo.

-RedJohn mató a Bosco. –dijo Jane, impregnando a sus palabras gravedad. - ¿De veras quieres aceptar su "ayuda"?

_No, no quiero_, dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Lisbon.

A decir verdad, su dedo había vacilado cuando rozaba el gatillo, poco tiempo antes.

Tenía delante al asesino de Bosco. Y quería disparar, con un odio como nunca antes había sentido al tener en sus manos un arma.

Jane le había pedido, haciendo de tripas corazón, que no disparase.

Y ella le había hecho caso.

-Pudiste haberle matado, Lisbon. –continuó Jane, esta vez incapaz de descifrar sus pensamientos.

_Sí._

_Pude haberle disparado en un punto vital._

_Podría disparar, ver cómo se desangra y dormir bien esa noche._

-Y no lo hiciste.

_No pude… _Lisbon sonrió tristemente un fugaz instante. _¿Por qué?_ _¿Fueron sus palabras? Sé lo que le costó pedirme que no le matase, que ni siquiera disparase a un punto no vital. Jane quiere venganza, vive por y para eso. Sé que le dolió mucho pedirme que no le atacase… Debe querer mucho a Kristina. _agregó finalmente, herida en su orgullo.

-Le dejamos ir porque tiene a Kristina y porque tiene que pasar por mucho más que un simple disparo. –dijo Jane, ahora con el tono vengativo propio de cuando pensaba en RedJohn. –Pero no muerdas su anzuelo tan fácilmente, Lisbon.

Ella suspiró y volvió a sentarse, aunque no movió un dedo hacia la comida.

-No puede pasar por nada. –replicó. Apenas encontró en su memoria cómo se hablaba autoritariamente. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo... –Si el juez lo dice, pasará por el corredor de la muerte. Punto. Es la ley, Jane. Y somos _agentes de la ley._

-Por favor, Lisbon. –bufó Jane, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, casi asqueado. –Yo no soy agente de la ley, soy un maldito asesor, así que no me vengas con ésas. Además, no me digas eso ahora también, tras lo que ha pasado con Bosco.

-No voy a tirar mi carrera... mi vida a la basura por ver sufrir a su asesino. –respondió.

_Por verle agonizar… _dijo una voz maliciosa en su interior.

A decir verdad, ella también quería venganza. Estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de todo lo que había ganado como poli si así le mataba con sus propias manos.

Pero Jane no era la persona más adecuada con la que compartir sus impulsos homicidas.

Porque no sólo lo entendería.

Sino que quedaría sin su última ligadura a la cordura.

-Tenemos que irnos. –cortó, poniéndose en pie. Jane, aliviado de que se hubiese roto el tenso silencio, también se levantó. –Vamos, recojamos un poco de ropa o algo. Aunque se notará mucho que alguien ha estado aquí… -dijo con una última vacilación, recorriendo el comedor con la mirada.

-Una vez a la semana viene a limpiar una amiga de la familia. –dijo Jane, ya en su antigua habitación. Lisbon escuchó atentamente. –Por si decido regresar, según parece. De todas formas… he pensado en algo que hacer para ocultar posibles pistas, ya que es probable que nos hayan localizado.

-Me das miedo, Jane. –sentenció Lisbon, subiendo en pos suyo. - ¿Qué quieres hacer, exactamente?

* * *

Ambos contemplaban, sobrecogidos, las llamas.

El fuego engullía la pequeña casa, consumiendo su madera, sus vigas, sus suelos y sus paredes.

Deshaciendo para siempre la huella de la vida que la casa un día albergó en su interior.

El fuego era hipnótico mientras realizaba, implacable, su labor.

Era una bestia naranja, cuyos colmillos eran capaces de arrasarlo todo a su paso, arrancarlo de cuajo y borrarlo para siempre.

Especialmente, el antiguo hogar de la que fue un día, mucho tiempo atrás, una modesta y feliz familia.

-Vámonos. –dijo Jane, con los ojos fijos en el sobrecogedor espectáculo.

Finalmente logró apartar la vista. Cerró las puertas traseras de la furgoneta con fuerza, dejando dos pequeñas maletas, y subió al vehículo.

Lisbon, ya preparada, miró una última vez la casa y arrancó, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia la salida de San Francisco.

Jane, sentado a su lado, vio el resplandor de las llamas reflejado en el retrovisor.

Giró la cabeza para evitar mirar al tiempo que arrojaba algo por la ventanilla.

La pequeña llave plateada reflejó el resplandor del sol y de las llamas al caer en el jardín, indemne ante el hecho de que la única puerta que abría estaba siendo consumida por unas voraces llamas en el mismo jardín, pocos metros más lejos.

* * *

Bueno, espero que esto siga igual de interesante desde un punto de vista externo.

Gracias a cualquier review y gracias por leer.

salu2


End file.
